Faberry Week Dec 2012
by shopgirl152
Summary: A collection of Faberry drabbles written for the Faberry Week tumblr. From 12/16/12-12/22/12. First prompt: Fairytales. Second prompt: Jealousy. Third prompt: Beth. Fourth prompt: Nerd Quinn, Cheerio Rachel. Fifth prompt: Crossover. Sixth prompt: Teacher/Student. Seventh prompt: Metro North Pass. Complete.
1. Sweet Dreams

**A/N 1**: Dec 16th prompt: Fairytales.

* * *

"Quinn, are you gonna read that book all night?" Rachel yawned, glancing at the clock. "It's one a.m."

"Just a few more stories," the blonde said absently, never taking her eyes from the book as she turned a page.

The brunette couldn't help smiling; it had come as a welcome surprise that her girlfriend had a secret obsession with fairytales. So when Quinn had asked for a book of classic fairytales for her birthday, Rachel had happily obliged. "I'm tired."

"Go to bed then."

Rachel gave a playful pout, snuggling against her girlfriend. "But you're here and I want to snuggle." She yawned. "Couldn't you at least read it in bed?"

"No."

"Mmm..." she mumbled, snuggling further into the blonde. "Could you tell me one at least?"

The blonde looked at her girlfriend. "Rachel, you're half asleep."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"One story."

"Why?"

Rachel leaned over, planting a soft kiss to the blonde's temple. "It'll give me sweet dreams."

Quinn set the book down. "Okay." She patted her lap. "Come here." Rachel gave a sleepy grin, sitting up and scooting back on the couch before lying down, her head in Quinn's lap. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess in a magic kingdom..."

Rachel purred as Quinn gently stroked her head before the blonde's hands slid down to her temples, gently massaging them.

"This princess was the fairest in all the land..."

"What kind was she?"

The rubbing stopped. "What?"

"What kind of princess was she? Was she a girly princess, was she helpless and needed someone to rescue her, was she a brat, was she nice, was she fair as in-"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"I'd like to hear it; I just need to know what kind of princess she is so I can visualize her."

The blonde leaned down, gently pressing a kiss to the brunette's forehead. "She's a warrior."

"I like warriors."

"Of course you do. Now this princess was the bravest warrior in all the land. Everyday, someone in a nearby village needed her assistance. Mostly with dragons, because the kingdom was overrun with them. And everyday, she would run to the village that needed her help and she would slay the dragon. Day in and day out, that's the way it went: call from a nearby village, facing up against a dragon and slaying the dragon. It got a little old and the princess got bored. It wasn't that she didn't like dragons; there was just no challenge for her. But one day, all that changed..." Quinn looked down. "Rachel?"

"Mm?"

"You asleep?"

"No. Listening."

"Your eyes are closed."

"I'm visualizing. Continue."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Anyway. One day, a new challenge presented itself to her. The princess was just getting back from slaying the latest dragon when a cry went up from a neighboring village. 'Help! There's an ogre!' The villagers cried. 'He's destroying our village and everything in it!'"

"That's not very nice."

"No, it isn't very nice at all. Upon hearing the cry, the princess and her horse sprang into action, galloping as fast as they could into the village. 'What's wrong?' the princess asked. 'An evil, ugly ogre is trying to destroy our village! You must help us!' So the princess sprang into action, making...her...way..." Quinn stopped, looking down. "Rachel?"

But the brunette was sound asleep.

She smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the other woman's forehead before leaning over and picking up the book of fairy tales. "Sweet dreams Babe. I love you."


	2. Not So Friendly Competition

**A/N 1**: Dec 17 Prompt: Jealousy

**A/N 2**: AU. Set during third season. Quinn was in the car accident, but she wasn't injured enough to end up in a wheelchair.

* * *

"Ahhh! You did it! You did it!" Rachel bounced up and down, clapping excitedly. She turned to me. "Quinn, did you see that?! That was amazing!"

"Yeah, great." I bit my tongue, preventing myself from saying more. Senior Ditch Day; the day I should be spending with Rachel, telling her how I really felt about her. But no. I had to spend the day following her and Finn around, watching with agony as she followed him around like a puppy dog, leaning on his every word.

It was enough to make my blood boil.

Finn shot me a smirk as he tossed the whiffle ball in the air. "It's nothing really. You just gotta get enough force behind the ball to hit the bowling pins."

"Interesting. Considering most of those games are rigged. You're not supposed to win them."

He stared at me. "Rigged?" He glanced behind him, making sure Rachel was out of earshot before leaning down to me. "I know your secret Quinn. I know you like Rachel. But you know what? You decided not to tell her how you feel, so you know what? _She_. _Chose_. _Me_."

"Get over yourself Hudson. I can say it to her whenever I want."

"Oh really? Then why haven't you?"

"Because-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn dropped the whiffle ball and I snickered as Rachel walked over. She looked between the two of us. "What's going on?"

I calmly bent down, picking up the ball and tossing it to the carnival barker. Suddenly, an idea hit me. "Oh, Finn and I were debating who has better upper body strength, cheerleaders or jocks. We thought it'd be fun to have a little friendly competition to see who's right."

"We did?" Finn blinked stupidly and I nodded. Suddenly, he caught on. "Oh yeah! We were!" He walked over to the next game booth, plunking down five bucks, a cocky smile on his face. "Come on and watch Rachel; I'll prove that jocks have more upper body strength than cheerleaders."

I snarled as I stalked over. "Not if I prove you wrong first." I put down the five dollars, receiving three whiffle balls in return.

"You know how to play?" The carnival barker asked.

"I was born to play." I turned to Finn. "You first Hudson."

"No way. I'm not falling for that. You first."

"Fine." I grabbed a whiffle ball, pulling my arm backwards to throw.

"Cheerleaders."

I stopped before the ball left my hand, staring at Rachel. "What?"

"Cheerleaders. Um...cheerleaders have more upper body strength than jocks." She turned to Finn, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, but Quinn has to hold girls, do gymnastics, dance routines and catch girls when they're thrown in the air." She pointed to Finn. "All you do is slam into other guys and run with a football. It's primal and dirty."

Finn looked completely floored. "But you're my fiancee; you're supposed to take my side. We're supposed to support each other."

"I'm sorry Finn."

A smirk curled my lips as I reared my arm back to throw. Suddenly, Rachel was standing next to me, whispering in my ear. "We both know girls are much stronger and better than guys. Beat him."

That was all the motivation I needed.

* * *

"Dude. Five games out of ten? That's not fair." Finn leaned against a pole, sulking. "I mean, I get that you have a thing for Rachel, but did you have to beat me that bad?"

"All's fair in love and war."

"That's low Quinn. Even for you."

He was right. But at the moment, I really didn't care. "Oh admit it Finn; you're just jealous that Rachel liked my prizes more than she loved yours."

"You were hitting the higher scores! Therefore, you got the better prizes! I-I mean, who actually wins the stuffed bear that's almost as tall as me?"

"Me."

"I'm back with the fried Twinkies!" Rachel bounded over to us, somehow managing to keep the humongous stuffed bear on her shoulders while passing around the twinkies.

"So, like the bear Rachel?" I asked.

She grinned. "Yeah! Thanks Quinn!" Her face fell at the disapproving look on Finn's face. "I mean, it's...nice. I guess."

"Let's find somewhere to eat." Finn led the way through the crowd, stopping at a picnic table under an awning. "This good?" Rachel and I nodded, sitting down on the bench across from him. He frowned at Rachel. "Dude, you're not gonna sit by me?"

"Um..." she squirmed. "I was going to sit here if that's alright."

"No. You know what Rachel? It's not alright." He slammed his tray on the table, standing up. "All day long, you've been blowing me off. You've been talking to Quinn, hanging out with her and you even like her prizes better than mine."

"I do not like her prizes better than yours."

"Yeah, you do. You haven't once let go of that stupid teddy bear!" Rachel flinched at his tone of voice, a look of helplessness crossing her face. Finn frowned. "You know what? I wish I never came on this trip." He turned on his heel. "Come and get me when you're done mooning over Quinn."

Rachel watched him walk off, turning to me. "I...I..." she appeared to take a deep breath. "I like you Quinn. I really really do. I like being with you and you make me happy. But...Finn's my fiancé; I need to be faithful to him. I'm sorry." She stood up to walk away, only to turn around and hug the teddy bear. A smile passed her face and in that moment, I knew:

She really did like me. Even if it was small, I had a chance with her.

That was all I could've hoped for.


	3. What's a Faggot?

**A/N**: Dec 18 Prompt: Beth

* * *

"Mommy, what's a faggot?"

"What?" Rachel stopped what she was doing, kneeling down so she was eye level with her daughter. "Sweetie, where did you hear that?"

"Some boy at school. He said you and Mama were faggots. What does that mean?"

"Well, uh, it means..." she swallowed. "Well...faggot is a not so nice word for two Mommies."

"Oh." Beth scrunched her face up in concentration. "What about two Daddies?"

"Yes. It's a not so nice name for two Daddies as well."

"A Mommy and a Daddy?"

Rachel's heart broke. "No. It doesn't apply to a Mommy and a Daddy."

"Why not?"

"Because..." she couldn't think of anything. "Bethy, why don't you go play with your toys? Mommy has to finish cleaning up in here and make dinner before Mama comes home."

The little girl paused, seeming to consider the command. A smile crossed her face. "Okay!"

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief as Beth left the kitchen, perfectly content to drop the matter. But she knew better; her daughter would ask again eventually. She needed to come up with an explanation.

* * *

"I'm home!" Quinn walked into the kitchen, setting her briefcase down before hanging her coat on the hook by the door. "Rachel? Beth?" She smiled as she noticed her wife sitting at the kitchen table. "What? No greeting?"

The brunette didn't respond.

"Rach?" Quinn walked around the table, coming to stand in front of her wife. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's Beth."

"What? Was she in a car accident? Did someone hurt her? Did she get in trouble at school? Did she-"

"Quinn, calm down. She's alright. None of those things happened to her."

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god." She walked around behind her wife, gently massaging the other woman's shoulders. "If it's not Beth, than what is it?"

"Some boy at Beth's school told her we were faggots. She wanted to know what faggot meant. I told her it was not a nice name for two Mommies and two Daddies. But then she asked if 'faggot' meant the same thing for a Mommy and a Daddy. When I told her it didn't apply to a Mommy and a Daddy, she asked why and...I didn't have an answer." Rachel laid her head down on the table. "I failed as a parent."

"You didn't fail as a parent. That's a hard question for anyone to answer."

"But she's so young. Quinn, she's only in Kindergarten; she's not supposed to know that word yet." She paused. "She's not supposed to _ever_ know that word."

"Babe, we can't protect her from everything. We knew sooner or later something like this was going to come up. We just didn't realize it would come up so soon." She kissed the brunette's temple. "Just be glad she didn't ask us what we do in our bedroom at night."

"Oh god." Rachel laughed. "We're not having that conversation until she's sixteen."

"Riight. Sixteen."

"What?"

"Nothing." Quinn paused. "Would you like me to talk to her?"

The brunette considered before taking her wife's hand and squeezing it. "Let's talk to her together."

* * *

"Bethy, we have something to tell you."

The little girl turned around, grinning from ear to ear. "Mama!" She ran into Quinn's arms.

"Hey Baby Girl." Quinn kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah! We drew pictures and took naps and played tag at recess!" She frowned. "I lost. I don't like being 'it.'"

She laughed. "Wanna know a secret?"

"What's that?"

"I wasn't very good at tag either."

"You weren't?!"

"Nope."

"Sweetie, your Mama and I have something we need to talk to you about." Rachel got down on the floor. "Remember our conversation earlier? About how faggot is not a nice word and why it doesn't apply to a Mommy and a Daddy?" The little girl nodded. "Well..."

"You see Baby Girl, the reason faggot doesn't apply to a Mommy and Daddy is because a Mommy and Daddy are what most kids have for parents. And, when other kids have two Mommies or two Daddies instead of a Mommy and Daddy, the other kids don't understand that. So they call us bad names."

"Oh." Beth paused, seeming to consider something. "But you're not bad. You and Mommy are better than a Mommy and Daddy!" The little girl stopped, wheels in her head turning. "Can I call that boy's Mommy and Daddy faggot?"

"No Sweetie," Rachel said. "Faggot is not a nice word for anybody. Don't ever use it. Not here and not around anybody else. Understood?"

"Yes."

"If someone calls us, or anyone else faggots, don't listen to them okay?"

"Okay." Beth clung to Quinn's neck, nuzzling her. "I love you and I love Mommy."

The brunette tousled the girl's hair. "We love you too."

"Mama?" Beth pulled away, looking at Quinn. "Can I go play now?"

"Yes, you may." The blonde set her daughter down, smiling as she went to play with her toys.

Rachel slipped an arm around her wife's waist. "Another crisis averted."

Quinn playfully clapped her on the shoulder. "Until she hits her teen years."

"Let's not talk about that."


	4. Tutoring

**A/N 1**: Dec 19 Prompt: Nerd Quinn and Cheerio Rachel

**A/N 2**: Not going to lie; this one took me a while to figure out.

* * *

"Out of the way nerd! You're blocking my walking space!"

I cringed at the voice behind me. The voice of torment and terror. I quickly slammed my locker door shut, clutching the books to my chest. I went to turn around, only to slam into her.

She looked at me with disdain. "Fabray, what did I say about blocking my walking space?"

"Don't do it?"

"Exactly." She knocked the books out of my hand. "And what do we say when you block the walking space of a Head Cheerio?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry what?"

"Sorry Rachel, Head Cheerleader."

Rachel smirked. "Very good. Now move along before I give you a slushie facial."

"Yes Ma'm." I bent over, grabbing my books and fleeing the scene. I hated passing periods.

* * *

"I don't know why she's so mean to you." Brittany sat across from me, shuffling the deck of cards before cutting them and holding them out to me. "Take seven."

"Remind me again why we play Magic the Gathering using only one deck that's split between the three of us?"

"Because I'm not good and you and Santana having one deck each is an unfair advantage. And it's like playing Crazy Eights, so it's more fun."

Santana smirked as she looked at her hand, laying down a card. "Platinum Angel. The game is officially a draw."

"Thank god." I threw down my hand, not caring where the cards landed. "Can we talk about my problem for a minute here? Rachel's been at my throat all week. She's constantly telling me I'm in her walking space and then she threatens me with a slushie facial if I don't move."

"Has she actually slushied you?" Santana looked at me.

"No. Which is the weird thing. You think she would have done it by now."

"She likes you!"

Santana and I looked at the blonde, saying the same thing. "What?"

"It's like in those movies. You know, where the person who hates you actually likes you. They're emotionally stunted, so they have a hard time expressing their feelings."

"Britts, that's only in fanfiction," Santana pointed out.

"Besides, Rachel Berry has no problem expressing her feelings for me. Which by the way, are feelings of extreme disdain."

"Or extreme like." Brittany looked at me and I snorted.

"Right. That's it." I leaned over, picking up the cards and flipping through them. "Brittany, why are there purple cards in here? The mana colors are red, blue, white, green and black. Where did you get purple ones?"

"I made them."

"That makes sen-"

"We're getting off track." Santana took the cards from me. "Look, maybe there's something to what Britts is saying; maybe Rachel does like you."

I rolled my eyes as I stood up, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. "Right. Not in this universe or in any other. Now if you excuse me, I need to go study for Mr. Schue's spanish test."

Santana snorted as I left the room. "God you're a nerd."

* * *

I set my backpack down on a table in the library before making my way to the back shelves; despite the studying, I did need a new novel to read. Just as I was about to reach for a copy of The Hunger Games, I heard voices from what sounded like a few rows over.

"Come on Rach. You got this."

"No, I don't. It's to hard."

"Dude, it's just Spanish. It's not that hard."

I cautiously peeked around the row of books, rolling my eyes. Of course; Rachel was dating Finn Hudson. The cheerleader and the jock. So typical.

"No, I don't." Rachel sat back in her seat, arms folded across her chest. "Learning this is stupid; I don't know why I need to know it."

"You need to know it because if your grades get any lower, they'll kick you off the Cheerios. You know Coach Sylvester will be ruthless with that kinda thing." He forced a smile. "Now come on. Let's learn some Spanish verbs."

"_No_."

Finn sighed, getting up. "You know what Rachel? You're my girlfriend and I volunteered to tutor you because you refused help from every other tutor here, so I thought having me tutor you would be easier. But apparently I was wrong. You don't listen to anything I say and you won't accept my help. So you know what? Forget it." He stormed off.

"_Fine_." Rachel glared around the library, slowly turning her head...her eyes landing directly on me. My blood ran cold as she jumped out of her seat, storming over. "You stalking me Fabray?"

"N-no Ma'm. I was j-just getting this." I held up the Hunger Games. "I needed something new to read and-"

"Save it." She grabbed me by the shirt collar, slamming me against the wall. "Tell me why you're _really_ here."

"That's it, I swear."

"Uh-huh. And how are you going to get out of this mess?"

"I can help you study." The words came out in a rush and I cringed, waiting for the blow. Next thing I knew, I was back on the ground. I opened my eyes to find Rachel glaring at me, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm listening."

"Uh-um-"

"Look, Schuester's test is in an hour. Can you help me study for it or not?" I nodded wordlessly.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

"Yo hablo con mi familia con frecuencia."

"I speak often with my family."

"What are the singular subject pronouns?"

"Yo, tu, el, ella."

"Very good." I smiled, pulling flashcards from my backpack. I selected a card and held it up.

"To read."

"Very good." I selected another card, holding it up.

"Grandmother."

"Good. And thi-" A warning bell rang overhead. I placed the cards back in my bag. "Well, I guess that's all we have time for."

Rachel sat there staring at me. I gulped. "You know Fabray, for a nerd, you're pretty cool."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah."

"Aren't you going to go to class?"

"In a minute. Cheerleaders have to make an entrance." She actually smiled at me. "Meet me for coffee later?"

My face colored. "Um..."

"One time offer Fabray. Take it or leave it." She put her hands on her hips, studying me. "Well?" Somehow, I squeaked out a yes. "Good." Rachel went to walk away, only to look over her shoulder. "Oh, and bring your books. I'm making you my new tutor."

My face broke into a grin as she turned and walked away. I was about to be Rachel Berry's personal tutor.

It was a dream come true.


	5. Carol Sing

**A/N 1**: Dec 20 Prompt: Crossover

**A/N 2**: So this is a crossover between glee and Smash. If only this could actually happen on one of the shows...

* * *

"Wow! Rach, Times Square is amazing!" Quinn stood in the middle of the street in awe; all around her, bright lights flashed, lighting up the dark. "Is it always like this?"

"Pretty much. Day or night, it's pretty busy around here. It's a fun place to go if you like people watching."

The blonde turned around, noticing something. "What's with the television characters standing around? This is the third time I've seen Mickey Mouse and earlier, I saw Elmo and Cookie Monster on a street corner."

"Oh, those are the panhandlers. Don't go near them; they're dirty, gross and if you try to take a photo with them, they won't let you go unless you pay them." Rachel looked around, thumping her hands against her arms for warmth. "It's almost time."

"So who are we meeting here anyway? We've been standing here for fifteen minutes and you still haven't told me who your friends are."

"You'll see soon enough. They should be here any min-"

"Rachel!"

Quinn turned around, eyes widening in surprise at the two girls who walked up. "Oh my god." Her jaw dropped as she stared at a petite brunette. "You're Karen Cartwright!" She turned to the blonde. "And you're Ivy Lynn!"

Karen smiled. "Our reputation proceeds us."

"Well, yours does anyway."

"What's with Ivy?" Quinn whispered to Rachel.

"Her and Karen were in competition for the role of Marilyn in Bombshell. In the end, Karen won the role and Ivy was relegated to..." she dropped her voice. "_Understudy_. A blow for any aspiring Broadway star."

"Why did she take the understudy role then?"

"In Broadway, understudy is as close as you can get to the lead. Better some publicity than none."

"So, you must be Quinn." Karen shook the blonde's hand. "Rachel has told us so much about you."

"Good things I hope."

"For the most part..." Ivy smirked.

"But we don't talk about those things!" Rachel jumped in, face flushing. "So, Karen, how was the show tonight?"

"Sold out as always"

"It's actually amazing really," Ivy added. "We didn't think people would take to it this well. But it keeps selling out night after night."

"Of course it keeps selling out night after night." Quinn turned to Karen. "You're amazing." She looked between the two women. "You're both amazing."

Ivy's mood brightened considerably. "So Rachel. You're the one who called us out here. Is there something specific you want to do?"

"Actually, there is." The brunette grinned. "It's Christmastime and the way I see it, since Quinn and I graduated from high school, we don't have the opportunity to break into spontaneous song anymore, so I was thinking-"

"Silver bells!" Karen jumped on the idea immediately.

"Exactly."

"Wow. They are so alike-"

"It's scary."

Ivy laughed, looking at the blonde next to her. "Apparently so are we. Does Rachel still break into song at random times?"

"What do you think this is?" Quinn motioned to Karen and Rachel, who were bickering good naturedly.

"You start."

"No you start."

"No you."

"No you."

"No-"

Ivy stepped between the two of them. "_I'll_ start." She looked around, her eyes landing on a man dressed in nothing but his underwear and a white boy hat. He had a guitar slung over his shoulder. "Hey cowboy! Give me a song cue to Jingle Bell Rock! I'll give you two hundred dollars!"

"I thought we were singing Silver Bells," Karen asked.

"Yeah, well, you and Rachel took to much time arguing that I took over. That and Silver Bells is to slow; we need to rock this square!" The familiar intro to the song started and the blonde grinned. "Follow my lead."

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_...

Karen jumped in. "Snowin and blowin up bushels of fun-"

"Now the jingle hop has begun!" Rachel and Quinn sang in unison, Rachel picking up the next verse.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_...

Quinn started in. "Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square-"

"In the frosty air!" Ivy and Karen sang together, Ivy grinning as she picked up the next verse.

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away_

"Jingle bell time is a swell time," Karen sang.

"To go gliding in a one horse sleigh!" Everyone sang the verse, with Rachel picking the next line.

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock_...

"Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet-" Quinn sang, Karen going next.

"That's the jingle bell-"

Ivy came in. "That's the jingle bell-"

"That's the jingle bell rock!" Rachel sang at the top of her lungs, giggling. "Oh my gosh, that was so much fun!"

"Yeah it was." Karen shivered. "Ooo...is it just me or did it get colder?"

"I think the temperature dropped a little." Quinn pulled up the collar of her coat. "It does feel a lot colder than when we first got here."

"That was some amazing singing." The cowboy walked over to them, slinging an arm around Ivy's shoulder. "Are you guys professionals?"

Ivy looked at him in disdain, unwrapping his arm from around her shoulder. "We are." She gestured to herself and Karen. "As for this two?" She smiled at Rachel and Quinn. "They most definitely will be in a few years."

"We will?!" Rachel bounced up and down with excitement, causing Karen to laugh.

"Definitely. You guys have a lot of talent."

"Like I said, amazing." The cowboy turned to Ivy. "Also, you owe me two-hundred."

The blonde rolled her eyes, digging in her purse. "Alright, fine. I make a deal, I pay up." She hastily wrote a check, handing it over. His eyes widened.

"Ivy Lynn?! Wow! I never would have guessed!" He smirked. "How about a kiss?"

"You have your money. Now get lost sleaze ball."

"But-"

"I'll handle this." Quinn walked over. "Listen loser; she gave you the money, now get lost. We don't want to see you again and if you so much as touch her, I'll knock your lights out." She glared, causing the cowboy to back away.

"Hey, I was just being friendly, that's all." He looked around nervously. "Think I'll go try fourty-second street." The cowboy immediately fled the scene.

Ivy laughed, turning to Quinn. "Let me guess; Head Bitch in high school?"

The blonde grinned. "You know it."

"Hey, it's been fun, but we really should be going," Karen said. "We told the rest of the cast that we'd meet up with them."

"Yeah. We're already running a little late," Ivy added. "It was great meeting you Quinn."

"You too."

Karen gave Rachel a hug. "Call me later so we can catch up on things okay?"

"Definitely." the brunette returned the hug, waving to the pair as they turned and walked away. She turned to Quinn. "So. How was your first official night in New York?"

The blonde beamed. "Amazing."


	6. Unrequited

**A/N 1**: Dec 21 Prompt: Teacher/Student  
**A/N 2**: Song used is Bouncing off the Ceiling (Upside Down) by the A Teens

* * *

"Miss. Berry? Miss. Berry. Miss. Berry!"

"Huh?" I snapped to attention, noticing Miss. Fabray standing next to my desk with an impatient look on her face. She tapped her foot. "Y-yes?"

"Miss. Berry. I have called your name several times. All seven of those times, you have not responded. However, now that I have awakened you from whatever stupor you appeared to be in, can you tell me what year the Constitution was signed?"

"Um-"

"I'm waiting."

"The Constitution was signed...in...uh, um-"

She sighed. "Nevermind. That was obviously a waste of time and a waste of my teaching tenure." She walked back up to the front of the room. "Can anyone tell me what year the United States Constitution was signed? Being that Miss. Berry couldn't be bothered to pay attention to my lesson?"

I slunk down in my seat in humiliation. I knew what year it had been signed; I'd recited it dozens of times by rote memorization while flipping through my History flashcards. But every time I looked at her, not only did I feel slightly intimidated by her method of teaching, but I felt tongue tied and awestruck.

Miss. Fabray was the most beautiful teacher at McKinley. From her beautiful blonde hair that she always wore flipped down over her shoulders, to her breasts and pretty figure, I couldn't stop myself from daydreaming or fantasizing about her. Or just staring at her while she moved about the classroom.

I know it's wrong. To like a teacher. I mean, it's not like they could ever love you back; they're adults and obviously, adults have grown-up lives and grown-up responsibilities. I mean, it's not like she'd ever pay attention to a lowly student like me.

The bell rang and I jumped, hastily closing my notebook and stuffing it in my backpack before anyone could see the scrawled 'Rachel + Miss. Fabray 4ever' heart I had doodled over and over.

"Miss. Berry, can you please stay after a moment? I'd like a word with you."

My heart soared at the words and I floated on air as I waltzed over. "Yes Miss. Fabray?"

"Miss. Berry, are you alright? You used to be one of my star pupils. You participated actively in class; you handed in your assignments on time; you did the extra credit assignments and you always took notes. Lately though, you've been distracted, distant, unfocused and you seem to be daydreaming a lot. Now, I know I'm a tough teacher, but I do expect things from my students. Now, could you tell me what's going on?"

There was only one way to communicate this. "Frankly Miss. Fabray? I'm upside down."

"Upside down?"

I threw my books on the floor. "Upside down!"

_My grades are down, from As to Ds,  
I'm way behind in history_...

"Miss. Berry-"

I leaned over the desk, pressing a finger to her lips and shushing her. "Don't speak."

_I've lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together_

"Oh."

_I don't know why, but dreaming's all I do  
I won't get by on mere imagination_-

"Miss. Berry, stop this at once!"

_Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling  
inside out, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue, what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

"I told you to stop."

"I can't. I love you. I've loved you ever since you've started teaching here. You're smart and pretty and have a great figure-"

"This is unacceptable behavior. Especially from you."

I ignored her, singing the bridge.

_Somehow, someway, you will love me too  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true_-

"ENOUGH!" I cowered at the harsh tone. "Miss. Berry, you are a student and I am a teacher. It's normal to have a schoolgirl crush, but-"

Tears stung the back of my eyes. "It's not a schoolgirl crush. I love you. I love you Miss. Fabray. I don't know why you can't see or understand that; we're made for each other." The tears finally fell and I slung my backpack over my shoulder. "But you wouldn't care would you? You or anybody else in this school. No one loves me or cares about me." I turned and fled, racing down the hall.

Her voice followed me. "Wait!"

But I wasn't looking back.

"Miss. Pillsbury told me you like gold stars. I thought you could use a pack of them. She tells me you go through them pretty fast."

I sniffed, staring at the packet of stickers. I had been hiding in the library for an hour, bawling my eyes out. I'd had some privacy, but she'd finally found me. I pushed the stickers away. "I don't need your charity. Also, bribing a student is unethical."

"You're right. It probably is." She sat down opposite me. "You're a smart girl Miss. Berry."

"I have a name. It's Rachel. Maybe you should try using it." I clamped a hand over my mouth. "I-I'm sorry. That was rude and disrespectful."

"It was, but maybe I deserved it."

"What?"

"You wanted to tell me something. Something that was important to you and instead of being considerate and listening to your feelings, I ignored you. And for that I apologize."

"You're right. You should be sorry. You're a lousy teacher." She glared at me. "I'm sorry. You're not a lousy teacher; you're a good teacher." I started to cry again. "I just wished you liked me back. I wish _anyone_ liked me back."

"Rachel, you are a very bright, smart, talented girl. I know you don't feel like it now, but one day, you will find a guy-" I stared at her. "Or a girl, who will love you for you. And they will think you're the most special girl in the world."

"But when?"

She put a hand on my shoulder. "It just takes time. Until then, just be yourself; if someone doesn't like you for you, they're not worth having."

I smiled, wiping my eyes. "Thanks Miss. Fabray."

"You're very welcome."

"Can I call you Quinn? You know, now that we've bonded?"

"Miss. Berry..." she gave me a warning look.

"I'll take that as a no."


	7. Respite

**A/N ****1**: Dec 22 Prompt: Metro North Pass  
**A/N 2**: So this is the last prompt for Faberry week. A big thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys made my week!

* * *

_Have you used the Metro North Pass yet?_

I scowled at the e-mail, typing back an annoyed reply. _No Rachel, I haven't used the pass yet. I'm busy with school and busy trying to keep my grades up_. My hand hovered over the keyboard, hesitating for a moment before hitting Send.

Better not to tell her that I was currently dating my thirty year old psychology professor. She'd just lecture me about it like Santana had. Except that while Santana was a bitch, she knew when to stop. Rachel on the other hand? She wouldn't stop.

And that was why I hadn't visited her. I didn't want to face up to the disappointment in her eyes when I admitted to her that I'd screwed my life up yet again.

I leaned my head back in my chair and sighed; it was all to much. The pressure to keep good grades; the pressure to be perfect and act perfect; the stress of knowing I was an unfit Mother for Beth, which didn't have much bearing since she was now Shelby's daughter.

That didn't stop the aching and longing in my chest though.

I ran a hand through my hair, my eyes wandering over my cluttered desk. School reports, essays, unfinished homework stared me in the face. They needed to be done. I just didn't have the energy. I picked up a piece of computer paper, noticing something underneath.

The Metro Pass stared back at me. I picked it up, absently turning it over in my hand.

_You could go see her you know_.

"And what good would that do?"

_You don't have to tell her about your psychology professor. Or how you feel like an unfit Mother. You could just say that college is going well and you're getting good grades. That part's true at least_.

"Oh like I even care."

_Great. I'm talking to myself. That's not losing it_.

I crumpled the pass in my hand, hastily pulling open the desk drawer and stuffing it inside to the back. "I don't need this crap. What I need is sleep." My mind made up, I turned off the desk lamp and crawled into bed, not even bothering to change into my pajamas.

I should've done my homework. But I just didn't care.

* * *

_One month later_...

_You really should use the Metro Pass Quinn. New York is so much fun; I could show you all my favorite places in the city. We could go to the Museum of Modern Art or go to the top of the Empire State Building. I could even take you over to Liberty Island!_

I growled in annoyance, ready to type back a reply when my eyes wandered down the page, catching a second paragraph.

_Please come Quinn. I know we're not the best of friends and we don't talk much. But the few times we do, you just sound really down and depressed. Please come. I'm worried about you_.

A lump formed in my throat as I typed back a reply:

_I'm fine Rachel. I would come, but I'm still really busy with school_. My hand paused over the keyboard before slowly typing. _Thanks for worrying about me. It kind of means a lot_.

I sighed as I hit Send. It would be nice if she would just mind her own business instead of constantly sticking her nose into mine. It was irritating. I stood up, ready to walk away, when my instant messenger dinged:

**NYADAgirl**: Are you there?

I growled, typing fast.

**FormerHBIC**: I don't want to talk right now.  
**NYADAgirl**: Quinn, please talk to me. I know something's wrong. Studies show that if you keep things bottled up, they will eventually get to the point where they explode. It's not very healthy.  
**NYADAgirl**: You don't have to put up a front with me. Please talk to me.  
**FormerHBIC**: You'll hate me  
**NYADAgirl**: No I won't  
**FormerHBIC**: Yes you-

I quit typing, noticing the 'NYADAgirl is typing a message' towards the bottom of the screen.

**NYADAgirl**: I have to go. Kurt, Brody and I are going to Callbacks. It's this karaoke bar a lot of NYADA students go to. Please think about what I said. You can talk to me anytime.

She signed off.

I pulled the Metro pass out of the desk drawer, attempting to smooth it out.

_I wonder_...

* * *

_Three months later_...

It was almost one a.m. My roommate was asleep and the entire room was dark aside from the light of my computer screen. I should have been doing homework; instead, I was sitting at my desk, staring down the Metro pass.

That damn pass had been haunting me all week. Instead of shoving it back in the drawer where it belonged, I had left it sitting on my desk. Where it had been ever since I last talked to Rachel.

Rachel. I hadn't heard from her in weeks. No, months. She must have forgotten about me. All that time when I never responded to her; she'd apparently gotten her own life. Which was good for her. Not that I cared.

I sighed, clicking on the instant messenger. Maybe someone else in the world was suffering from insomnia like I was. Suddenly an instant message popped up.

**NYADAgirl**: You're online  
**FormerHBIC**: Yeah, well. I had homework. Also, I can't sleep  
**NYADAgirl**: Why?

Before I knew what I was doing, everything tumbled out. I told her about sleeping with my psychology professor; I told her how I was a screw up and a failure; how I was a terrible mother for Beth and hadn't seen her in a year; how I wanted to be perfect but could barely keep it together anymore and how my grades were slowly slipping.

**FormerHBIC**: My life is spiraling out of control and I can't stop it. Also, I understand if you hate me because of everything I've done.  
**NYADAgirl**: I don't hate you. Everybody makes mistakes. We all fail. It's okay. You'll get through this.

I stifled a sob.

**FormerHBIC**: You don't know that.  
**NYADAgirl**: You're right. I don't. But I know you.

The messages stopped and I stared at the screen, deathly afraid she'd finally left me for good. Suddenly, another message popped up:

**NYADAgirl**: Come to New York. Use the Metro pass. We can go have coffee, catch up and you can tell me everything.

I smiled through the tears, typing one word:

**FormerHBIC**: Okay

* * *

_The next afternoon_...

Grand Central was amazing; everywhere I turned, people seemed to be running from one terminal to the other, trying to make the next connection back to Connecticut or somewhere else away from Manhattan.

I stood on the platform, hugging my suitcase to my chest as I looked around. She was here somewhere; I just had to find her. Suddenly, I heard it.

"Quinn!"

"Rachel!" I dropped my suitcase, not even caring about the clothes that fell out as I ran into her arms. That was when I lost it; the tears came and I sobbed into her shoulder.

Strong arms wrapped me in a hug as a hand ran down my back. "It'll be okay Quinn. It will all be okay."


End file.
